We propose to study the determinants and consequences of migration and changes in household structure and the relation between these two events. The study will involve reinterviewing the survivors of a panel of 3345 Rhode Island households which were originally surveyed between 1967 and 1969. Information from the original surveys will be used to predict migration and changes in household composition between 1970 and 1979. The proposed reinterview survey in 1979 will measure changes in household location and composition which have actually occurred during the period and will collect data on economic and non-economic well being which can be used to study the consequences of these changes. The major contributions of the study will be 1) the longitudinal design for testing theories of migration and household change, 2) the emphasis on non-economic determinants and consequences, and 3) the attempt to relate migration to household change. We propose to test a model of migration which emphasizes such non-economic factors as residential satisfaction, job satisfaction and community ties. The research on household change will focus on two specific changes late in the family life-cycle where there have been unprecedented increases in household formation: the fission of households as older children leave and the dissolution of households due to death, divorce or separation.